


No carrots

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark, Group Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Аркхэм полностью воплощал в себе Готэм: гниль, страдание, вседозволенность.





	No carrots

Ледяные влажные руки забираются под одежду, царапают кожу и срывают жёсткую ткань. Освальд слышит шепотки, вскрики и смех вокруг себя, совсем рядом, и понимает, что не может сделать ни одного движения. Глаза покрывает тёмная дымка, и он видит лишь силуэты. Много силуэтов. Надо вывернуться, уйти от этих паршивых прикосновений, но даже моргать удаётся с трудом. Он ощущает каждое дуновение сквозняка на обнажённом теле и пытается сосредоточиться на этой мягкое прохладе. Сосредоточиться на чём угодно, кроме шарящих везде рук.  
  
— Как тебе спится, Пингви? — раздаётся возле уха, и громкий смех перебивает разговорный гул. Все затихают, и Освальд ясно слышит своё бешеное сердцебиение. Ему кажется, что это слышат все в палате. — Не очень хорошо, да?  
  
Сверху накрывает большим удушающим теплом, и он кричит, пытается оттолкнуть эту подрагивающую тяжесть, но предательское горло не издаёт ни звука, а руки так и остаются неподвижными.  
  
— Это от недостатка веселья в крови, — над лицом нависает жуткая улыбка, а холодные тёмные глаза будто выжигают изнутри. — Тебе нужно больше смеяться.  
  
На губы ложатся чем-то смоченные пальцы и медленно проводят дорожки в стороны.  
  
— Другое дело, — одобрительно хихикает Джером, похлопывая ладонью по щеке. — Теперь ты похож на счастливого человека. Теперь ты похож на нас.  
  
В рот проникает что-то горячее, влажное и шевелящееся, и Освальд отдал бы многое за возможность сомкнуть челюсти и выплюнуть дрянь к чертям. Бессилие скапливается влагой на ресницах и стекает вниз, по щекам, он чувствует эти солёные дорожки каждым дюймом кожи. Джером перестаёт насиловать его рот языком и, прикусив нижнюю губу, слизывает единственное видимое проявление слабости.  
  
— Малыш Пингви расстроен? Не бойся, никто не заметил. Иначе бы мы все славно повеселились над этим, — Освальд едва слышит тягучий шёпот на ухо и закрывает глаза. Он не… это выше его сил. В вольере с дикими животными было бы безопасней находиться, чем здесь.  
  
Тёплые сухие руки с силой водят по груди, животу, царапают, щипают, гладят, и он теряется в ощущениях. Джером кусает шею и перемещается ниже, оставляя там болящие следы. Освальд еле сглатывает ком в горле и, пялясь в белый, испещрённый трещинами и какими-то надписями потолок, прикидывает, куда воткнёт вилку этому выродку, когда сможет двигаться.  
  
 _Его подхватывают под колени и рывком их раздвигают, а между ног проникает мокрое и скользкое…_  
  
В глаз? Левый или правый? Или лучше в оба? А, нет! Он разломает все столовые приборы и запихает ему в глотку, одновременно стискивая шею ладонями. Под руками будет дрожать заострённый пластик, и, если повезёт, можно даже разорвать артерию.  
  
 _Внизу прошибает тупой болью, он чувствует, как что-то огромное двигается внутри, разрывая на части…_  
  
А этих… можно просто натравить друг на друга. В конце концов, они всего лишь тупые животные, которые подчиняются мало-мальски харизматичному лидеру, и если Джером покинет их, то быстро перебьют друг друга. Охранникам всё равно плевать, что происходит в их маленьком безумном мирке.  
  
 _Сдавленное дыхание и стоны со всех сторон, мерзкие хлюпающие звуки, тихое «Можно» сверху и тёплая склизкая плоть врывается в рот, перекрывая дыхание…_  
  
Кстати об охранниках, они тоже замешаны во всём этом дерьме. И заслуживают не меньше. Здесь сложнее, одному уже не справиться. Ему необходимо связаться с Ним. Как бы он ни издевался над Эдом, но Загадочник — второй по сообразительности после него самого. Нужно его как-то заманить сюда.  
  
 _В горло брызгает жидкая горечь, внутри обжигает влагой, а на коже прохлада чувствуется острее…_  
  
Точно! Вместе они придумают, как выбраться из этого Ада. Или как подчинить его. У него уже есть опыт управления психопатами и моральными уродами, он ведь был мэром Готэма. Этот прогнивший, пропитанный химией, кровью и страданием городок только кнуту и рад, пряник для него — убийство.  
  
 _Со всех сторон на него попадают белые тяжёлые струи, стягивая кожу…_  
  
Надо убить проклятый город дураков, сжечь дотла готический костяк стремительно разлагающегося общества. Он обожает Готэм и в то же время ненавидит его, но разве с этим местом можно иначе? Оно поглотит вас без остатка и вам никогда не захочется сбежать. Да вы и не сможете.  
  
Он вновь один в своей каморке, будто ничего и не происходило минутой ранее. Тело понемногу начинает двигаться, с трудом преодолевая медикаментозный дурман. Но вместе с этим возвращается боль, острая, жгучая и постыдная. Он приподнимается на локтях и тут же натыкается на отражение в большом зеркале, висящем на двери (отку..? плевать). Почти всё тело покрыто мерзкой подсохшей белизной, уголки распухших губ кровоточат, а на шее и груди виднеются почти чёрные отметины. Между ног на покрывале темнеет пятно, и Освальд моментально отводит взгляд, чувствуя тошноту.  
  
Он медленно подходит к двери и, глядя в своё отражение, старается запомнить всё. Именно это поможет ему держаться последующие дни и не даст проявить слабину. Зеркало разбивается вдребезги от удара, по руке стекают дорожки крови, а Освальд тщательно выбирает кусочки стекла. Неподалёку он слышит довольные смешки, но чудовищным усилием воли сдерживает себя: ещё не время, нужно выждать, когда Аркхэм будет максимально уязвим.  
  
А уязвимость он им точно обеспечит.


End file.
